Static ElecticiLee
by Konorai
Summary: After a mission in the rain, Lee develops static electricity. What will he do with it? Will Neji ever talk to Lee again? Review Please!
1. Lee's Shocking Ability

Static Electrici-Lee

It had been a rainy week in the Fire Country and Neji, Lee and Gai had just come back from a mission and were soaking wet. "Now, go home and dry yourselves off. You're totally soaked." Gai said before letting out a hearty laugh. "Wait," he began. "Neji, go home, but Lee I want to tell you something." Gai said. Neji began to run to his house but slipped in a puddle. "Need assistance Neji?" Lee said extending his hand to Neji. "Thank you." Neji said while reaching out to grab Lee's hand. Out of nowhere, Neji jolted his had back as soon as their hands touched.

"Lee what was that!?" Neji yelled angrily. "What do you mean Neji?" Lee said confused. "Don't play dumb! You shocked me with a joy buzzer or something!" After a short pause Gai stepped in. "I think I know what's going on." He said to his arguing students. Lee and Neji curiously waited for Gai to continue. "Lee, you seem to have developed static electricity." Gai said. Lee and Neji looked at Gai shocked. "Static….." Lee said. …electricity…." Neji finished. "Lee there is only one thing you can do now," Gai said. Lee stared anxiously. "Go shock random people with your new ability!" Gai said.

Lee turned to Neji but he had already run away after hearing what Lee had to do with his static electricity.

What will Lee do with the power of static electricity on his side? Will Neji ever face Lee again? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. The Mystery of Electricity

Chapter 2: The Mystery of Electricity

Neji sat in his room completely occupied. "_That power Lee has acquired will be my downfall." _Neji thought. "_I must formulate a plan to stop the ravages of, __**STATIC ELECTRICITY**__." _ He pondered in his thoughts. He was alone in a dark room surrounded by books and pens. He couldn't bear the thought of being known as the Hyuga "genius" that was defeated by a small shock of static electricity. "I know!" Neji said. "All I need to do is consult the smartest ninja in Konaha!"

(A few minutes later)

Neji franticly knocked on the door but no one answered. He didn't want to stay out in the open too long with Lee and his static on the loose. "Yeah…what is it?" said the yawning lazy ninja. "Shikamaru, I need your help! Lee developed…..**STATIC ELECTRICITY**!" Neji said panicked. "Okay," Shikamaru started. "Number one; do you have to use bolded letters every time you say static electricity? Number two; I would help you, but it sounds too troublesome."

Then, Neji fell to his knees. "PLEASE SHIKAMARU! I'LL DIE IF I DON'T GET HELP!" Neji pleaded but Shikamaru had already gone inside to sleep some more. Neji panicked the rest of the way home but h was not shocked.

(Meanwhile at Kakashi's house)

"Lee…how, unexpected…." said Kakashi. " Hi Kakashi-sensei! Gai-sensei said you recently succeeded in a difficult mission." Lee said with an evil look on his face. "_How did Gai know?_" Kakashi thought. Then he remembered getting drunk at a bar with Gai and telling him that. "Anyway, I wanted to say congratulations." Lee said. He stuck out his hand and Kakashi reached to shake it. All that was then heard was Kakashi's girlish shrieks.


	3. Hope from Hinata

**Hope from Hinata**

Neji was depressed. Not only had Shikamaru failed to help him in the least, but Lee was still on the loose. _"Maybe I should go to Gai-sensei for help." _Neji thought. _"No, Gai would probably encourage Lee's plans and start rambling about youth. How about Ten-ten? No, she's a potential rapist. Maybe….no what am I thinking, considering Naruto." _Neji said to himself in his head. But there was one person that might have a little influence on his situation. But after his incident at the Chunin Exams, he tried to think of an alternative. He could think of no other choices so he went to try and find some ray of hope.

"O-Oh, Hello Neji." She said calmly. "Uh….I need to talk to you about something." Neji said nervously. "Hinata, tell me everything you know about static electricity!" Neji blurted out while grabbing the sides of Hinata's arms and shaking her wildly. _ "What could have happened to Neji to make him like this? Normally he's so confident and…I'll ask him."_ Hinata thought. "Neji," Hinata started. "Yes Hinata?" Neji answered. "D-Do you mind t-telling me what h-happened to you?" Hinata asked. She didn't know why her voice was trembling.

--

1 hour later

--

"I see…" Hinata said. "Well Neji, you don't need to panic over it." Said Hinata trying to cope with Neji's fear. "Then Hinata, what should I do?" Neji said. He felt as scared as his 4 year old self, waking up every hour on the dot to check under his bed for any signs of the boogey man.

"Well, maybe you could face up to Lee. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm." Hinata said. "And, if he tries to shock me…?" Neji asked looking for any flaws in Hinata's plan. "Then stand up and take it like a man!" Hinata replied randomly.

--

Meanwhile in the forest…

--

"Hey Shino!" Lee yelled. "Lee? What are you doing here?" Shino asked while picking up a beetle. He stuck inside a bottle with air hole and a bunch of other bugs and sealed it tightly. "Let's arm wrestle!" Lee said. "Why?" Shino said. "….Uh…." Lee started trying to pull off a lie. But Lee was very bad at lying because he didn't do it often. "Because…Tsunade is starting a contest!" Lee said. "All the Genin will arm wrestle in a tournament! And the winner gets 3000 beetles!!!" Lee said. Shino's eyes widened at hearing what the prize was, but no one could see his eyes anyway.

As soon as their hands touched, Shino was done for.


	4. Shocking Showdown

Sadly, THIS IS THE EPIC CONCLUSION OF STATICELECTRICILEE! ….I may make a sequel… at the end of this chapter; I will tell you what the sequel may be called.

Hope you liked this story! I liked writing it!

_________________________________________________________________

Shocking Showdown

Neji thought to himself. _"Has this past month been fulfilling? I feel like something is missing…."_ Neji thought. He reminisced about the past moth Lee had been on the loose with static electricity.

On the other side of Konaha, Lee was pondering in his thoughts too. _"I have shocked everyone else….but I feel….like I forgot something…"_ he thought.

"Yes…" Neji said to himself.

"Of course…" said Lee.

"The only thing…"

"…that I have to do…"

", IS TO DEFEAT LEE ONCE AND FOR ALL!" ", IS TO DEFEAT NEJI ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Lee walked around the training field. _"Neji has to be around here somewhere!" _Lee thought. Neji was also at the training field in search of Lee. _"Where in the world is Lee?!"_ Neji thought. Then, they spotted each other. The looks in their eyes made you instantly able to tell, THEY MEANT BUSINESS. Lee stared at Neji mischievously; intent on shocking him, while Neji had nothing but fear in his eyes.

"So Neji…." Lee said. "So Lee…." Neji responded. Electricity was actually visible in Lee's hands, travelling from one finger to the other. "Let this competition….come to an end…. Here and now." Lee said. Suddenly, Lee lunged at Neji; hands first, ready to give him the shock of his life.

(Neji's Quick Flashback from Chapter 3)

"Hinata, tell me everything you know about static electricity!" Neji blurted out while grabbing the sides of Hinata's arms and shaking her wildly. _"What could have happened to Neji to make him like this? Normally he's so confident and…I'll ask him."_ Hinata thought. "Neji," Hinata started. "Yes Hinata?" Neji answered. "D-Do you mind t-telling me what h-happened to you?" Hinata asked. She didn't know why her voice was trembling.

--

1 hour later

--

"I see…" Hinata said. "Well Neji, you don't need to panic over it." said Hinata trying to cope with Neji's fear. "Then Hinata, what should I do?" Neji said. He felt as scared as his 4 year old self, waking up every hour on the dot to check under his bed for any signs of the boogey man.

"Well, maybe you could face up to Lee. I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm." Hinata said. "And, if he tries to shock me…?" Neji asked looking for any flaws in Hinata's plan. "Then stand up and take it like a man!" Hinata replied randomly.

(End of Neji's Flashback)

Lee surged at Neji, but he stood firmly in the same spot, ready for the shock. He remembered Hinata's word of help, _"Then stand up and take it like a man!"_ she said in his head. He repeated it over and over.

"Then stand up and take it like a man….

Then stand up and take it like a man….

Then stand up and take it like a man.

THEN STAND UP AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!!"

Neji said, ready for…something close to death.

*poke*

Lee tried again.

*poke*

Nothing.

"My…my static…" Lee said disappointed. The static electricity had finally worn off. Lee laughed nervously. "Uh….Neji you know that was a joke right? I mean, it is not like I MEANT to get static electricity right? It was like a game!" Lee said. Neji giggled a bit. "Yeah….like a game." He replied. "Still friends?" Lee asked. "Still friends." Neji said calmly. They both started a friendly handshake.

"OW!" Lee said suddenly, ripping his hand back. Neji stared at his hand interested. "Lee…what just happened?" Neji asked. "Neji….I think you shocked me…." Lee said worried. Neji began to smile evilly…..

________________________________________________________________

That was the end of StaticElectriciLee! Hope you liked it! By the way, if I make the sequel, based on the ending of this fanfic, it will be called, StaticElectriNeji.

(Sort of obvious)


End file.
